1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a print controlling apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a method of color revising and computer-readable recording medium thereof, and more specifically, to a print controlling apparatus that can revise colors so as to have output features as desired by a user, an image forming apparatus, a method of revising colors and a computer-readable recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses operate to print printing data generated at a print controlling apparatuses onto a recording medium. Examples of such image forming apparatuses include a copy machine, a printer, a scanner, a facsimile or a multi-function peripheral (MFP) that implements the above functions of copying, printing, scanning, and faxing within one complex apparatus.
Image forming apparatuses have their own color features implemented according to manufacturers' recommendations or to specific product models. Color features may be characteristics of toner or ink used by each manufacturer or may be policy related with color matching.
When a user exchanges a previously used image forming apparatus with a new image forming apparatus, he or she may be satisfied with the color features implemented in the new image forming apparatus. However, a user may want to keep color features of the previously used image forming apparatus while utilizing a new apparatus.
Therefore, conventional image forming apparatuses collect color information of the used image forming apparatus, and revise color matching (gamut mapping) of the new image forming apparatus using the collected color information.
However, conventional methods have difficulties in implementing satisfactory colors according to particular time points or particular situations. Specifically, toner features or ink features of new image forming apparatus to implement colors to be pursued as objective are different from those of the used image forming apparatus, and is the differences may be considerably large. Thus, there are differences in ranges and features of color implementation. Further, it may happen that writing files or printing files used to collect colors cannot reflect color features sufficiently. In view of the above facts, conventional methods of implementing color operation may cause degradation of color in a specific color area or a portion of a gamut boundary.